All Alone?
by MagicMikey64
Summary: Here is a basic sum up of the story... Ron gets mad at Hermione, Hermione is upset and looks to Harry for comfort, it kicks off from there. H/H HarryxHermione R&R Possibly OOC! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Here is my latest work!**

**This is the first part to a two/three chaptered story.**

**This is just a prologue, so it's relatively short, just to set the plot.**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

**All Alone?**

**Prologue**

"I'm fed up of waiting, 'Mione!" Ron yelled out in outrage.

"Waiting for what, god dammit, Ron?!?" Hermione replied, with as much vigour as Ron.

"You know dam well _what_! If you can't deliver, then I might as well leave."

"Not _this_ again! I thought we had already cleared this up?" Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I still am fed up of waiting, for god sake! I've been waiting AGES!"

"We've only been together for a month, Ron. It can wait, can't it?" Hermione tried to say in a soft tone.

"No. There's plenty of girls who would do it with me, you're just too scared. A stupid mudblood chicken."

Hermione started to sniffle, and started to walk slowly towards the front door.

"That's it! Run to your bad excuse for a friend called Harry."

That pissed Hermione off, so she turned around and rushed up to Ron, and slapped him hard in the cheek.

Ron was so shocked by her sudden attack, his face had a red mark on it.

Hermione ran out of the door, crying hard, running to Harry's place.

* * *

Harry was lying back on his sofa, watching some TV, flicking through the channels.

Harry was single; he broke up with Ginny a few months ago, they had one too many rows, and that was it for Harry.

Ginny soon got together with Neville a month later, they've been getting on well.

Harry and Ginny still stayed friends, no grudges left behind.

So Harry was lonely, he had noone.

He was in love with Hermione... but she was happily with Ron.

His life was rotten, just empty without someone there.

Then he was awoken from his daydream, by a knock on the door.

Harry got up slowly, and trudged towards the door.

Opened it slightly and poked his head out to see who it was.

Harry was very surprised to see Hermione there, cheeks red, and tears falling from her eyes, she was a mess.

She said nothing, she couldn't, because Harry had enveloped her in a tight hug and brought her inside, he closed the door gently behind him.

He sat her on the sofa, and just let her cry into his embrace.

He would ask later what was wrong, this was perfect for him, Hermione, the girl he was in love with, was in his arms.

They both felt a warm feeling in the pit of their stomaches.

Harry, as if on instinct, started gently stroking the strands of Hermione's bushy hair.

Hermione seemed to calm down a little bit, as if he was comforting her by doing this.

Then, after a little while, he heard tiny snores coming for her.

He smiled to himself, she'd fallen asleep in his arms, how _convenient_.

He then decided to let her sleep on his sofa, she must have been tired, from whatever had happened.

He then knelt down beside her on the sofa, and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

Hermione's eyes jolted right open, when that happened.

"Wha... what was that, Harry? D-did you j-just k-kiss me?" Hermione said, very flustered.

"Err... err..." Harry was god-smacked, he was sure she was in a deep sleep, what was he going to say?

"Well... I..."

* * *

**The end of the first part of this two/three part story!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope you don't forget to review by clicking the button below.**

**I do like reviews, well I ADORE them actually.**

**They keep me writing.**

**See ya later, guys.**

**Bye!**


	2. What Did You Do?

**Next chapter, it's been a long time coming but it's finally here!**

**Been really busy in real life, studying etc.**

**But I took some time to work on this.**

**Don't forget to check out my other recently update story, 'Mike's Harmony Alphabet Drabble Collection'.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, read and review!**

**All Alone?**

**Chapter One - What did you do?**

He then knelt down beside her on the sofa, and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

Hermione's eyes jolted right open, when that happened.

"Wha... what was that, Harry? D-did you j-just k-kiss me?" Hermione said, very flustered.

"Err... err..." Harry was god-smacked, he was sure she was in a deep sleep, what was he going to say?

"Well... I..."

* * *

"Well... I..." Harry stuttered, thinking over in his mind what to say.

"I... I thought you were a-asleep, 'Mione. I-It was just to comfort you, I-I swear." Harry spoke, although very quietly, still nervous at his actions, even he didn't know why he kissed her.

Hermione's smiled softly at Harry, he was trying to make her feel happy again, Harry was always caring like this, this is why she liked him, he cared for those close to him above himself, she brought him into a gentle hug and whispered into his ear; "Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled, she was grateful and not mad at him, he sighed in relief quietly and laid Hermione back down onto the couch, seeing her slowly close her eyes once more.

Once he was sure she was asleep again, he got up and strode into his room and settled down onti his bed and fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of his adventures with a certain bushy-haired girl.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the room, it was morning and he wanted to see if Hermione was awake yet or not.

He slowly got out of bed and walked up to his wardrobe and rummaged for some clothes.

He found a nice top and trousers and took off his pyjamas and put on his top and trousers.

He advanced into the living room to find Hermione still resting on the sofa, chest rising up and down as she slept peacefully.

He took a full look at her body and noticed how well-proportioned she was, he'd never seen a girl this beautiful before.

He couldn't believe he'd never noticed her before, this girl had been with him all along, boy was he an idiot when he was younger.

He decided to make some breakfast, he was sure she'd be hungry when she awoke.

He rushed into the kitchen to make something nice especially for her.

* * *

Hermione slowly fluttered her eyes open and hoisted herself up onto the sofa.

She scanned her surroundings to see where she was, and noticed she was in Harry's living room.

The events of last night entered her mind and she remember being in Harry's arms feeling the best she ever had, before falling asleep.

Then re-awaking to a kiss on the forehead, feeling very flustered, before falling asleep again.

She then glanced immediately to the right, when she saw Harry enter the room from the kitchen.

He had a tray in his hands, and he walked over to her with a wide smile embedded onto his face.

_'Boy does he look cute when he smiles like that.'_ Hermione mentally slapped herself and blushed slightly, glad that Harry didn't notice her blush.

"Morning, 'Mione." Harry uttered out, and put the tray in Hermione's lap.

"Thought you would be peckish when you awoke, so eat up."

Hermione smiled gratefully, digging into her food and feeling warm inside at Harry's generous action.

Harry ate opposite her, and they both kept quiet while they devoured breakfast in peace.

* * *

When they both had finished and Harry had put away the plates and trays into the bowl in the kitchen he came back out and sat next to Hermione.

"So Hermione, how are you this mornin'?" Harry said, observing her expression and awaiting a reply.

"I'm fine, Harry. Thanks for helping me out." Hermione replied, gratitude evident on her features.

"You okay to tell me what happened last night?" Harry brought Hermione into a hug and rubbed her arm affectionately.

"Oh Harry, it's Ron... he... was trying to make me d-do _it..._"

Harry was going to speak but he saw Hermione wasn't finished, so he let her continue, even though anger was slowly rising through him.

"When I told him no he called me a-a... stupid mudblood chicken... I knew I had to get out of the house but th-then... he said y-you were... a bad excuse for a friend... I dunno what came over me... but I slapped him hard..." Hermione said in between sniffles, then she broke into tears, sinking into Harry's comforting embrace.

Even though Harry was fuming mad, his main priority was giving Hermione comfort, so he pulled her into a deep hug.

"Now you listen here Hermione! He doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you, if all he does is treat you like this! And don't reply saying you're not, because Hermione, I've never met someone as amazing as you, as beautiful and smart as you. If someone is going to treat you like you're worthless, then they are stupid!" Harry voiced into the open, wanting to let Hermione know his opinion of her.

Hermione stopped crying immediately, and stared at Harry intensely, and smiled softly.

"Harry, thank you, you-you're so caring, you always are there for me when I need comfort. You truly are a great friend. Never change." Hermione said to Harry, smiled widely.

* * *

After they both calmed down, Harry looked at Hermione and spoke; "So, what are you planning to do now?"

"Well, I'm not sure really..." Hermione replied, feeling slightly worried on what she was going to do next, she couldn't return to Ron, but didn't want to burden Harry.

"Well... you could always... stay here with me? I do have a guest room, you know. And I get so lonely, I could do with some company."

"Oh, Harry. You'd do that...? For me?" Hermione enveloped Harry into a big hug when he nodded.

"Glad you're so Happy, 'Mione."

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione grinned wider than she had in ages.

"And don't worry about your things, if you like, I'll go over to Ron's and get your stuff, and I wont hurt him or do anything to anger him. I'll just go there and get your stuff."

Hermione smiled, but was determined to go herself; "Thanks Harry, but I need to do this myself. I'll pop over and get the stuff myself, I'll go over there now."

Harry sighed but spoke back; "At least let me drive you there and wait outside for you." Harry liked to drive in his car, he preferred the muggle way of transport over apparating. He only apparated when he urgently had to.

"Okay, Harry. Let's go." Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand and heading out the door and into Harry's car.

They drove over to Ron's place, ready to confront him.

* * *

**The end.**

**I didn't want for this to be so short! But, I wanted to get something new out to keep this story going!**

**This may be weird to some of you, but I'm trying to make the romance go slowly.**

**I'm sure when I'm more awake, an update will come up with a slightly edited version.**

**Review guys, please!**

**Thanks!**

**Cya later folks!**

**Author Note: This story has been weird on me and hasn't published how I wanted it to be presented. :/ Oh well! Enjoy anyway!**


End file.
